Metathesiophobia
by x-ticklemeblue
Summary: Now he knew exactly how she felt when he left her there before. SasuSakuNaru. Slight AU.


**Philophobia ****— ****Somniloquy ****—** **Metathesiophobia**

**if you haven't read the other two, it would be best to do so. or else you'd be confused. I think... XD  
**

**OHHH. be warned! NARUSAKU in here. :D  
**

**enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

It was almost a quarter to midnight, and it was raining hard outside. Various leaves, twigs, and other small sediments were gushed away by the tremendous wind.

It was already on the news that there was a hurricane coming. The blonde clicked his tongue, shaking his head.

"Idiots. You'll die once you stay out there too long." He mumbled, his breath making a mist onto his window pane.

Yakuza leaders and members were acting tough and were standing under a small shed, messing with everyone who's brave enough to go out at this terrible weather. So far, no one passed by.

Just a while later, a black umbrella was flying off, twirling around in the howling wind. Naruto almost laughed, saying something in the lines of, "Mary Poppins returned!"

He wrapped his favorite blanket around his upper body, and blew on his hot cocoa, waiting for it to cool down a bit.

He continued to stare at the calamity outside.

'_I wonder of Sakura-chan's area's flooded already.' _he thought. Not just now, but numerous times that day._  
_

Then he blinked _once_.

Then_ twice_.

Then_ thrice_.

And when he couldn't believe his eyes, he rubbed them, just to make sure.

She's still there.

This was no hallucination. _At all._

What was the roseate doing outside?

* * *

**Metathesiophobia  
]-** the persistent, abnormal, and unwarranted fear of change. **-[**

oo_ticklemeblue20_oo

"S-Sakura-chan!" he shouted, slipping on his sandals hurriedly, and running out of his room, not minding that he was about to go out of his house in the cold, harsh weather.

He opened the door harshly, as if it was going to rip off of the hinges.

He grabbed the shivering girl and carried her in a fireman's carry, just in time for the yakuza members to step out of the shed.

Fortunately, he was at least ten steps away from them already.

"Hey, you! Kyuubi!" it was obvious that they were drunk.

"_What?_" Naruto snapped, throwing them all nasty glares, looking at them across his shoulder.

"Gonna fuck the nurse, huh?" the leader slurred, a suggestive smirk on his face.

Naruto snorted and continued walking back to his house, tugging down Sakura's skirt to make sure it won't fly up because of the strong wind.

"Tsk. You're no fun, Naruto. If I were you, I'd screw her senseless."

"I have restraint, Duso." the blonde growled, stomping away. "Now go back to your own village unless you want me to call Tsunade here."

Duso and his gang's mocking laughter faded as Naruto slammed the wooden door.

But before that door closed, he _swore_ that he saw a familiar shadow lurking just outside his gate.

* * *

Naruto huffed, and practically threw Sakura on his couch.

"It's gonna get wet!" she retorted, standing up, noticeably shaking.

"It's fine, it's fine." he said, waving his hand lazily.

"Okay, then."

"What were you doing outside, anyway? Are you_ that_ crazy?"

"Nah. I was on my home back from my shift at the hospital. I didn't know that the rain was gonna be_ this_ hard."

"Then why'd you go here instead of going straight to your house? It's much more closer."

"I, uh—well, my black umbrella flew out of my hands, so I chased it."

The blonde chuckled softly, then went upstairs.

He took two towels, and went back down less than twenty seconds.

"Here, take it. dry yourself off, then go to sleep when you feel like it."

"Arigatou, Naruto."

He sat on the mono-block chair in front of the couch, drying his hair with the towel.

She did the same, throwing her hair to one side, and began wrapping the towel around it.

They stayed silent.

"So, uh— where's the baby?"

"Ino's babysitting her."

The foxboy grinned, still drying his hair. "I know this is weird but— what's the baby's name again?"

"You were there when I delivered the baby, Naruto. You were the only boy in the room, except for the doctor."

"I—uh, forgot." he lied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It's Miyuki."**(1)**

"It's been eight months since Miyuki was born, right?"

"Yes." she answered, "It was December then. I remember Kakashi staying in the room because he was snowed in." she smiled.

Another round of silence.

Naruto looked at Sakura, and gulped.

The nurse uniform she was wearing clung onto her body, accentuating her curves. Even after getting pregnant, she still kept her curvy body shape. She was still_ sexy_. Her black sports bra was protruding through the white cloth, and in his angle, he saw a small portion of her cleavage. A drop of water from her hair fell on her exposed thigh, eventually rolling down the side, then falling to the carpeted floor.

Being the diligent man he was, he turned away. But he can't stop a certain body part from standing tall.

He just doesn't know that she was feeling the same way.

As he started unbuttoning his polo, she_ almost _had the urge to jump him, and run her hands down his perfectly toned abs.

"You've...changed." Sakura whispered, filling the room with her voice.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"You didn't fight with Duso a while ago, even though you wanted to. You're not screaming at my face asking me what I was doing out this late at night like you'd always do. And you looked away instead of drooling when you saw me. I apologize, by the way. I didn't mean for you to suddenly get turned on."

He blushed. "I-I'm not!"

"You're tight pants don't agree with you." she giggled.

"It's all Ero-sennin's fault, and Kakashi-sensei's as well."

"I know. Kakashi gave me a dozen of his Icha-Icha—" she stopped in mid-sentence, and her eyes widened when she saw his sly grin.

"Sakura-chaaaan! You're perverted!" he laughed. He kept repeating that sentence, and she was panicking that someone might hear _(especially the gang who was just outside)_.

She pounced on him, and covered his mouth.

"God, Naruto! Don't shout something like that!" she whispered harshly.

"Sakura-chan's a pervert! Sakura-chan's a pervert!" Naruto kept chanting, yet muffled because of her dainty hand.

He was still laughing, and she began wriggling above him everytime he tried to pry her hands off of his mouth.

She tried to wipe that grin off his face, her knee-caps slightly touching his boner.

The blonde froze, as he felt his member throbbing.

"T-this position, Sakura-chan..." he said. "It's the same position Akira and Ayame were in on The Icha-Icha Paradise ; Special Edition—"

"Volume Two, Chapter Nine, page thirty-seven." Sakura finished breathily.

They both gulped.

"I-I—"

It was the Kyuubi. It was _definitely _the Kyuubi.

Lust ran through his veins, frying every nerve it hit.

He sat up, wrapped his arms around the pinkette's waist, then laid her down on the soaking wet couch. He sat next to her, burying his face in his palms.

"I don't have much restraint, Sakura-chan. Now that you're here, and with rain water rolling down your skin, and..._God_. I just—! I can't stop myself anymore!" he threw his head back exasperatedly, slumping on the couch with his forearm covering his eyes. His free hand was next to him, just in between him and Sakura.

She gently grabbed his calloused hand in hers, rubbing his knuckles with her thumb.

They felt the tension getting heavier, and they felt that they were being stared_ (or more like glared)_ at.

He felt her shift, and heard the rustles she made when she was moving.

He froze when he realized_ just_ what she doing.

She was sitting on his lap, he was certain of it. He felt the heat inside the room rising, and he also felt _something _hot radiating out of her nurse skirt.

"You don't have to, Naruto." her voice was sweet, and soft. Something he never heard from her before. _Ever_.

"W-what do you mean, S-Sakura-chan?" he stammered, feeling uneasy with her on top of him. He felt something wonderfully soft on his lips, as he carefully removed his forearm out of his sight. His cerulean eyes widened in panic.

Her moist lips was on his dry ones, and _good God_, his lips tasted like chocolate. Just when she was about to release his lips_ (well, she just meant it be a one-second kiss)_, his arm shot out and brought her head back down, crashing his lips on her cherry-flavored ones.

Then she moaned, then he moaned. Then she grinded her hips on his, making him grunt.

There were bite marks on her neck, and kiss marks on his chest.

At least five minutes after that kiss, they were upstairs going wild on the bed.

He kept whispering sweet nothing into her ear, calming her down when she was feeling tense and uneasy.

It was 'till the next morning did they realize their mistake.

* * *

"This is all my fault, damnit!"

"N-Naruto, it's okay!" she retorted, hugging the bed sheets to her naked form tightly.

"How is_ this _okay, Sakura-chan? I just had _sex_ with you! Doesn't it bother you _at all_?"

He suddenly stopped when he saw that she was tearing up.

"S-Sakura-chan, I didn't mean to yell—"

"I-it's not that." she wiped her tears away, only to be replaced by new ones. "You just had...sex _with_ me, right? No strings attached."

"N-no, Sakura—"

"It didn't mean anything to you."

"It—"

She began laughing hysterically. She was about to stand up and grab her clothes laying carelessly on the ground. "Fine, fine! I'm the Konoha whore! Fine!"

He snapped at that one, and grabbed her bare shoulders.

"You're not a whore, Sakura-chan! You _are not_!" concern was written on those blue eyes, and she let a teardrop roll down her face. "Every single moment that happened yesterday, it meant everything to me, Sakura-chan. Please don't misunderstand."

"Then why—"

"That word, it just came out of my mouth. I was panicking, all right? What I did yesterday wasn't just _sex_, it was done with all my love." he hugged her, as if she was going to turn to dust any second.

"D-don't you hate me by now, Naruto?"

"I never did."

They sat on the bed quietly, neither one of them saying a word.

"God, I was_ fucking_ worried about you, Sakura-chan. When I heard that you gave birth to an Uchiha, Tsunade-sama had to call ANBU so that I won't cause any complications."

"H-huh?"

"When Kakashi told me that you were in the hospital having a baby, I don't know _how_, but the Kyuubi unleashed."

"B-but you were there inside the room. You were with me, I saw you."

"No. That was my bunshin. Tsunade didn't let me enter the hospital because she was afraid that I might kill the baby. That's when she called the ANBU and guarded me inside the house."

"Why on Earth did your Kyuubi do that? And why would you kill the baby?" she asked, confused.

He sighed. "I was torn between killing myself or to just run to you and hug you tight. It was painful for me. Seeing you walking around with your daughter in your arms. It killed me inside that it wasn't_ our _child, like the one I'd dreamed it would be."

She stayed silent as she watched his eyes well up tears.

"I-I was scared." she mumbled.

"Of what?"

"Of being treated like a whore. H-he did that, he did that." she said quietly. She gasped suddenly, when she felt something at the back of her head. She looked behind her to see if something bit her_ (yet it felt like a punch than an insect bite)_ and didn't notice the two black orbs watching them.

His hands clenched, crumpling the sheets underneath him.

"He lied to me and fucked me. I never believed him when he said that it was making love, because he used Sharingan on me that time."

"_What?_"

"Sorry, I just— I was scared to tell you because I knew you were going to react like this."

"I want to kill that bastard."

She opened her mouth, and began telling him everything.

Throughout her story, she felt as if kunais were being thrown in her direction, and it was not Naruto.

* * *

"I won't do that to you, you know." Naruto said, looking up at the ceiling.

They were laying back on his bed, the sheets covering them_ (yes, they were still naked)._

They faced each other, as he wiped away the tears streaming down her face.

"Don't cry anymore."

He reached out and pulled her towards him, her bare breasts against his chest. He didn't care, he just cared for the crying girl in his arms.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you, too."

His heart beated erratically, as if it was going to _thump-thump-thump_ it's way out of his ribcage.

"You don't have to lie, Sakura-chan. I know you still love Sasuke-teme."

She smiled at him. "Then I guess we can call this as an affair, then?" she kissed him gently.

"I'd be honored to be the third party." he said with a grin.

"It's our secret."

"It is."

She giggled. "You're my first, actually."

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme was your first."

"Well technically, that's true, but_ you _are the first person to_ actually _make love to me."

"I'm sure teme made love to you. You did say that he used Sharingan when he said that. Maybe he wanted to communicate. Maybe he really meant everything he said in that _dream _of yours."

"Yeah right. Like that egoistic jerk can actually _love _me." she snorted, rolling on top of him, and kissing him again. It made his member harden, as he rocked his hips forward, moving against her clit.

"_Again_." she moaned onto his lips.

Too immersed with their love making, they didn't notice the door creaking open as a dangerous intruder entered the room.

* * *

She woke up not because she fell asleep, but because something, or maybe_ someone _hit her in the head.

She felt light-headed, and her vision became blurry.

A mind-splitting migraine, that's what it was.

It was dark, but she guessed that she was back in her room. The baby cradle was beside the bed, and she heard Miyuki mewling.

_'Naruto must've brought me home, and I guess Ino brought Miyo back.'_ she thought, sighing in content.

She smiled genuinely, contentment was evident in her voice. She closed her eyes, as she reminisced. "Naruto."

"Don't ever say that _fucking _guy's name."

Her jade eyes snapped open. "S-Sa-asuke-k-kun?" she stuttered, obviously terrified.

"Hn."

He was in front of her in a blink of an eye. She sat up, and was about to land a punch on his face, when she realized,—

"Let me go, Sasuke-kun!" she tried to struggle free from the tight rope.

—her wrists were tied up on her bed's headboard.

"No way in _hell_."

"_What the hell_ are you even _doing _here?"

"You know just why I'm here."

"I don't!"

_"Bullshit_, Sakura."

His red eyes swiveled and glowed in the dark. The heel of his shoe clacked against the tiled floor, getting closer. And closer. Until she felt his hot breath on her neck.

"You put on quite a show, Sakura. You knew that I was there in the house watching you two. You knew exactly _how to piss me off_, don't you?"

"What are you—"

"Stop_ fucking _with my head, Sakura. What jutsu did you use?"

"What—"

"The genjutsu you used! Did you actually think I was going to believe that_ you_ would let Naruto _touch _you?"

She suddenly chuckled evilly.

"_What?_" his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke." she _tsk_ed at him. "Do you really want to know?"

He glared at her heatedly. His patience was running low.

She moaned, and he was taken aback. "Naruto made me _hot_ and _wet_, Sasuke. What was a girl to do?" she pouted cutely.

"_Stop it_, Sakura."

"The way his hands glided down my skin. It was the most amazing feeling I had in my entire life." she breathed out.

"His lips, his mouth, his tongue._ Delicious_ and _skilled_." she licked her own lips, "I can still taste him on me."

She caught the killer aura around him, which was gone in the next second.

"And how good it felt when he was thrusting himself inside me. Oh, God." she drawled out seductively.

"He _made love_ to me."

He slammed his hands onto the back of the wall, just on top of her head. She didn't even cringe.

"Stop it. _I'm warning you_."

"Aww, and I have_ very _bad news, " A wicked grin plastered on her lips. "Every single second of it was real."

She looked at him straight in the eye. Blood red smoldering in crystal emerald orbs.

He looked in her eyes intently, looking for a hint that she was lying. But he can't, because it was all true. He_ knew_ it was true. He was in denial all this time.

He heard his heart breaking, and he didn't know why.

Now he knew exactly how she felt when he left her there before.

_Betrayal._

**

* * *

**

**(1) Miyuki - means beautiful fortune or deep snow.**

**If you're asking why I made a NaruSakuSasu kind of fic, blame the love of meh life (look at my FFN account, nyaaah). he likes NaruSaku, so I suddenly became obsessed with it. but don't worry! SasuSaku is still my OTP, minna! ;))**

**wait for the sequel. That would probably be the last one, though. XD**

**um, is this supposed to be in the SasuSaku or NaruSaku section? o_O**

**oh , well. *shrugs***

**REVIEW.  
**


End file.
